Eat Your Fill
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (oneshot) The Nixel cafeteria is the worst hotspot to catch a meal...and not just for Mixels!


This idea is loosely based on a comment from deviantART…which I sort of twisted into my own story. Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network, but the character of Frau Nixel is mine. Enjoy!

* * *

In Nixel Land, you really have no choice for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Those decisions are made by one Nixel and one Nixel only: Frau Nixel. While at first you'd mistake her for any other cat-eared Nixel, her unsightly face mole pins her as the captain of the mess hall.

The cafeteria is always spotless…unsightly spotless and bland. It's always the same thing over and over: the Nixels are given their trays. And they are given their slop. No one knows what really goes into it, but it's bland, it's gloopy, and it's boring. Perfect for serving to mass armies at a time, especially one as massive as the Nixels. But, she always made sure to give the King, the Major, and Muscle Nixel the biggest servings of them all. After all, they needed their stamina up the most!

* * *

Something that made the food infamous was the fact it was also the food for prisoners…namely, any Mixel that managed to get briefly trapped in the domain of the Nixels. For them, it tasted like absolute poison. It was an insult to the taste buds and the scorn of foodies everywhere.

Naturally, two Mixels ended up briefly trapped in the small hanging cage that the Nixels called a "dungeon". Those two Mixels? Berp and Slusho.

At the moment, Berp was down with a horrible cold, the biggest fear of a Muncho. Food tasted like nothing to him, which had put him in a gigantic funk that even being kidnapped didn't do to relieve. Soon, a clanking noise was heard down the hallways. Walking towards them, her gaze cold as always, was Frau Nixel. She held two bowls of the slop in her arms and stuck them through a small hatch on the cage.

"Eat, Mixels." She coldly said, a thick German accent in her voice. Before the two Mixels could react, the lunch lady had already started to walk away, adjusting the apron and hairnet she was wearing as she walked back to the kitchen, about to prepare the next meal for the army.

The two Mixels hesitantly pulled the fork out of the goop that was in their bowls. It was thick and grey, almost like a concrete. One bite and the two of them spat them out automatically to the ground. Even through Berp's bad cold, he could tell how vile it was!

"This is gross!" Slusho said, trying to scrape his tongue with one of his wings.

"Dab was horrible!" Berp said, his voice still congested. "Eben I could taste it!"

Suddenly, Slusho grabbed his fork and started to pick at the lock with one of the tines. Eventually, a clicking noise was heard as the rusty door swung open. The two were free!

"Hey, you got a Cubit on ya?" Slusho asked, as Berp nodded, belching out a green and purple Cubit. "We're gonna get out of here, sure…but let's Mix up their dinner plans a bit, shall we?"

As the two of them touched the Cubit, a food blender whirred the two of them together, forming a Mix with wings and a large drop-bucket bottom.

"All right, let's do this!" The Mix said, with Slusho's voice as he flew off in the direction of where Frau Nixel went.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frau Nixel was busy away in the kitchen. There was a large cauldron of the same grey goop bubbling away. Every so often, she would stir at it, which looked like it took the willpower of a million Nixels. Eventually, she moved away from it, into another set of doors for more ingredients. As soon as the doors swung closed, the Mix puttered in through the air. When he looked to make sure the coast was clear, he quickly flipped the bucket upside down, as a torrent of Glorp Corp slime poured into the cauldron. Soon, Berp's four arms shot from the bottom of the bucket, whirring the mixture up to look like nothing bad happened to it. However, he soon heard the sounds of clicking footsteps and the dragging of what sounded like a large sack, which caused the Mix to dash out of Nixel Land as fast as they could. Soon, Frau Nixel came out of the door, a large sack being dragged behind her, which she quickly stirred into the thick mixture (not noticing that it was slightly thicker than normal). Soon, she pulled a steam whistle that filled the corridors of the base, signaling that dinner was ready, as the Nixels piled in one by one, with the King, Major, and Muscle Nixel in front, of course. Frau Nixel wheeled the kettle towards the Nixels, and dug her ladle into the gloop…

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mix had finally made back to the surface of Mixel Land, in a safe enough distance away from Nixel Land so he'd be safe. When he screeched to a stop, the Mix split up, letting the two Mixels back.

"We did it!" Berp and Slusho said at the same time, high-fiving each other. Suddenly, Berp noticed something as he breathed in and out a few times.

"Hey, my cold's gone!" He happily said. "Must have dumped it back there!"

"Welp, it's their problem now!" Slusho grinned, as the two Mixels headed off to their respective lands.

* * *

Within the hour, the cafeteria was empty…and the sick bay was filled. Hordes and hordes of Nixels were moaning and wheezing, coughing and sneezing. Flushed with fevers, covered with chills, and lack-of-noses dripping green, every cot contained a sick Nixel, either huddling in their blankets, surrounded by piles of multi-used tissues, or with their thermometers rising up to high mercury levels. Or, if they were unfortunate, a combination of all three.

Frau Nixel, who had an adverse feeling to eating food when everyone else was, had managed to be the lucky one to avoid the tainted slop. Currently, she was walking through the aisles of cots, pushing a cart. Every Nixel that dared to crane their head up quickly reeled back in disgust, growing green around the gills. Finally, she reached the curtain of a closed section of the sick bay, which she entered.

* * *

Here, the King, the Major, and Muscle Nixel were separately quarantined for their own safety. Any accessories that they wore were taken off of them as they too were huddled under blankets. Heck, the King had so many that he could hardly be made out…nor could the fact that his height was drastically changed, along with a missing mustache, crown, and cloak.

"Greetings." She said, attempting to sound cheerful, which was a hard task for her. "I bring nourishment."

The three main Nixels too craned their heads up…and all three too reeled back in shock, also going green.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mixel Land found itself at peace for the next couple of weeks. It got to the point that seeing a Nixel was pure EXCITEMENT for just having something to do. Of course, no party was none the wiser about how one cold, one Cubit, and one Mix could have caused all of this to happen.

THE END


End file.
